Life of a Shinigami
by Chaos1-95
Summary: Ichigo goes to rescue Orihime from the Arancars but there's a terrible disaster, his hollow is also a "good" guy in this fic where all the shinigami know about him and accept him and Ichigo decided to name him Hichigo. :) For some reason this fic seemed like a good idea at 3am so I made the first chapter then decided to carry it on.
1. Chapter 1

In a small city known as Karakura town an intense battle between the Arrancars of Las Noches and the Shinigami captains, with their resourceful lieutenants, along with the highly respected, Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki was taking place.

As the battle progresses the Arrancars numbers slowly decreases with every victory the Shinigamis made. The Reapers decided it was time for Ichigo to go with Renji and Rukia to save Orihime. Ichigo jumped at the chance to go and save his friend, with the best intentions in mind, set off to rescue and protect his friend.

As the young, tall, lean, Orangette Shinigami stood in his standard soul reaper attire at the huge silver painted iron gates of Hueco Mundo he thought to himself

_"I can sense Orihimes' spiritual pressure spiking – I've got to go!"_

Without a singe solitary word to Rukia nor Renji, Ichigo took off in a mad dash to the fifth tower and to where Orihime was.  
Ichigo could sense something was wrong, terribly wrong, they was another presence near Orihime – an evil presence, that shouldn't be there. At the highest room of the fifth tower Orihime was stood in what seemed to be a throne room, laden with blood red linen

curtains draped over every over-sized window arch and fine purple silks hung casually from pillar to pillar. A tall, magnificent, regal, jewel encrusted chair was situated on the middle of the room, raised upon a platform as if to state '_Royalty may only relax here'_. A small round window with its own tiny red curtains was on the wall – high above the grand, finely carven wooden doors. As the sunlight appeared in view it shone bright, bright like the most expensive stones money could buy, onto that regal throne and as the sun hit every crevice of that throne its jewels shone proudly – giving off a disco ball effect on to every wall and surface they could find.

Orihime felt out-of-place here – she didn't belong here at all only these Arrancars had a purpose here but that purpose needed to be stop immediately. Just then, the sole Arrancar trusted to stay behind and to mind this place strode into the room gliding with every step he took, arms behind him resting on his back, he confidently, whilst showing no emotions whatsoever, approached Orihime. This 'man' who had a melancholic appearance with short, fairly unkempt ebony hair and bangs that fell in the middle of his face then split slightly at the bottom along with a horned hollow mask that covered his entire left side of his head reached Orihime and stood there at arm's length, studying her, attempting to find a flicker of fear in her. He stared at her with his piercing grass-green eyes with his jet black, cat-like pupils shrinking as he focused on her, he had the same colour green line descending from his eyes down his snow white skin face as if he was crying green tears.

This man, who goes by the name Ulquiorra, seemed to be deep in thought resting on one leg in his typical Arrancar clothing consisting of a White floor length jacket, a black sash with a white hakama but eventually spoke in a depressing voice and asked Orihime

_"Are you frightened… woman?"_

Shocked Orihime just stood there but eventually declared

_"No. No I am not and never will be afraid of you, as I know my friends are coming to rescue me. They will come and defeat you and when they work together they are an unstoppable team of will, heart and strength"_

Ulquiorra smirked – yes smirked – closed his eyes and shook his head

_"Woman, do you really think that?"_

A confident nod was the only response; he responded by making his right hand into a Nukite strike pose and placing it above where Orihimes' heart was

_"Humph, so what if I was to rip a hole in you chest? Would I see your heart? What if I was to crack a hole in your head? Would I see our mind? You are forgetting woman – you belong to us now and to anyone who stands in our way has a death wish that will be swiftly carried out, regardless."_

Orihimes' eyes were wide with shock as she pictured her precious Ichigo lying on the ground, his body life less, his once deep chocolate eyes now dull and unresponsive next to a smug looking Ulquiorra – NO – she mustn't think that, not now, not ever! Ichigo was going to win it's in his nature to win. He won't die. He won't ever die just for her.

As Ulquiorra opened his mouth to spew more debilitating words of evil those grand wooden doors flung open. A black silhouette appeared and marched through the dust and as it cleared it was Ichigo – you could see the anger in his eyes as stomped toward Ulquiorra and Orihime

_"Get away from her"_ Ichigo stated rather calmly

_"Tsk"_ was the only reply

_"I said…"_ growled Ichigo

_"GET AWAY FROM ORIHIME!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo glared at the emotionless Ulquiorra, searching for some sign of recognition of what the 4th Espada thought he was doing. There was none. Ichigo let out a low growl of frustration, put on his hollow mask and charged, brandishing his trusted Zanpakto high above his head and calling out Getsuga Tensho, firing it at the calm Espada. Ulquiorra made no attempt to move, he just held up his hand and deflected the shot easily "_you're a fool, Kurosaki"_ sighed Ulquiorra, Ichigo stopped dead and stared "_H-how did you know my name" _he began to stutter "_I know all about you and your pathetic trash of a life" _and with that said Ulquiorra could feel a deathly drop in pressure surrounding Ichigo, he took this moment to reveal his ressurrecciÓn.  
With a bright flash of light, Ulquiorra now had bat-like wings, claws, fur on his arms and lower body and … a tail? Removing his hollow mask Ichigo was quite confused but didn't let it show on his face. Instead he put the mask back on and got ready to fight. Ulquiorra took that as a sign to spring into action. But he didn't go for Ichigo, oh no, he darted to Orihime who tried to use Santen Kesshun to block but he was too fast and snatched the hair clips right off her head. Swooping down to the ground he held up a clenched fist and tiny crunches and snapped were heard, a moment later dust fell from Ulquiorras' hand. Santen Kesshun was gone. Forever. "W..._Why?"_

Orihime was devastated and sank to the ground, this enraged Ichigo and he fired another and very powerful Getsuga Tensho as Ulquiorra, this time it hit his attempt to block but still sending him crashing through the tower wall and onto a lower roof of a neighbouring tower. A fierce battle soon follows with crumbling rubble and shouting everywhere. Ulquiorra goes into a blind spot of Ichigo's at the right hand side side of him and slammed him to the hard and unforgiving concrete. Blood began to make a small pool round Ichigo who made no attempt to get up or respond to Ulquiorras' demands to get up a fight. Out of nowhere there was a bright white light around Ichigo and his hollow, who he had named Hichigo, appeared.

With his psychotic grin he sent a single punch to Ulquiorras face but for some reason the Espada didn't dodge it and took all it's furry.  
Hichigo took this as a sign that Ulquiorra wasn't going to fight back so he went for his Zanpakto- this exact copy of Ichigo's only the colours were opposite. They are fighting to the death at this point with Hichigos' sword clashing onto Ulquiorras' arm, but it had little effect that was nothing the Espada couldn't easily fix with a simple regeneration. Just then Ichigo struggled up to his feet, shaking from the strain his body was under, he looked longingly back at Hichigo but his eyes, his eyes were dull, they were lost in the depths of despair and nearly all the spirit had been drained. This was enough to distract Hichigo long enough for Ulquiorra to deal a punishing blow to Hichigo sending him crashing to the floor, he struggled to look up – his body not responding, his vision blurred and he slipped into cold unconsciousness uncertain he would ever see Ichigo again.  
_"Ugh... what?" _how many hours past? Or was it minutes? Hichigo didn't know, all he knew was that Ichigo may need his help, he couldn't let his king get hurt. He would rather die in his place. Hichigo glanced up towards a loud moan of pain. He couldn't mistake that voice. It was Ichigo. His vision stabilised enough and what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his days, "I-Ichi...no..."


	3. Chapter 3

If you guys could review this and tell me what you think, that'd be great! :) ON TO THE STORY!  
_

With gold on black eyes, Hichigo stared at the bat related creature who stood tall, looking almost smug. Ulquiorra glared at Ichigo who's body had become limp, why? Because Ulquiorra had his tail wrapped extremely tight around his neck.

_You're a fool,Shinigami_

Ulquiorra drawled as Ichigo gasped for much needed breath but it was useless, every time Ichigo tried to breathe Ulquiorra tightened his grasp, like a snake choking it's prey.  
Raising his hands and pointing his first and second finger at Ichigo's chest and with a static expression, showing no remorse or guilt for what he was about to do...

_Cero..._

A bright green flash appeared and dust gathered. Hichigo rubbed his stinging eyes to try to get the dust to leave and when his vision returned and slowly looking up, Zangetsu was laying on the floor

_**Ichigo would never leave his Zanpakto **_

Looking up further seeing a pool of deep red blood, soaking into the sands of Huecho Mundo, dripping off lifeless feet.

_**No... I-It can't be...**_

Blood dripped silently down the lifeless body that belonged to Ichigo, Hichigo was shaking both with rage and despair thinking

_**How could someone do tha'? To Ichigo? My Ichigo! **_

Ulquiorra's tail whipped round, dropping the Shinigami. Flash stepping, the hollow caught Ichigo and landed with a thud. Gold on black eyes stared down to the Shinigami who's eyes were wide but there was no spark, non of that fire that used to burn so brightly and strongly. It was gone.  
Dead eyes stared at Hichigo, his king was growing cold, looking at the Shinigamis chest- there was a 10cm hole in diameter, right where Ichigos heart should be. Through blurry eyes - wait, blurry eyes? Hollows couldn't cry, could they? It seemed that Hichigo did care for his Aibou, maybe that's why he can cry and feel... other emotions, Hichigo scooped his king into their first and last hug, not wanting to let him go but he had to he had to, to make that bastard Ulquiorra pay for what he did. Slowly releasing his King and laying him down in the red sand Hichigo stared at his king slowly reaching up to close Ichigos eyes, water fell into Ichigos face which made it look like he was crying but the hollow knew the tears were from him...

_**How could ya?...**_

_Tsk, I was ordered to by Lord Aizen _

_**Heh, well then I'm just gonna have ta kill ya for what ya just did...**_

A dark atmosphere was descending around Hichigo, Ulquiorra knew this was bad and took a step back, with the look of death from Hichigo's, he roared;

_**AND LORD - FREAKIN' - AIZEN! **_

Since Ulquiorra was in a weakened state, all thanks to his king, a hollow version of Getsuga Tensho quickly finished off the Espada. It seemed that Ulquiorra may have cared that he had taken a life as he did nothing to stop the blast, he just bowed his head and sighed. Seconds later, be faded away.  
Hichigo scooped up the lifeless Ichigo and flash stepped to Oriheme who's eyes widened at the discoloured Ichigo, she had met Hichigo before, like many others of Ichigos close friends

_**Please... Save him... **_

Hichigo could feel his eyes stinging again as he laid Ichigos body down.

_I- I can't... Ulquiorra destroyed my Shountan Keshu... I'm useless..._

She sobbed into her hands and dropped to her knees to mourn the loss if her lost friend. As Ichigos raitsu dropped to nothing, his friends sensed this and rushed to his side only to find a sobbing Oriheme and an equally upset Hichigo knelt either side of a peaceful looking Ichigo.

_He looks like he's sleeping _

Rukia quietly said, her voice cracking, Renji could only nod in agreement.

_Well lets return him home..._

Rukia whispered and Hichigo carefully lifted Ichigo into a bridal style but with an arm dropping to his side and his head lolling back, Ichigo truly did look just asleep.  
All the way back Hichigo couldn't stop the sobs that escaped him

_**I should have protected him...**_

Hichigo thought, tightening his grasp on Ichigo  
_**It was my job, the only reason I lived! Now what reasons do I have to carry on?**_


End file.
